


Red

by toomanyfandomsuhoh



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Tony Stark, Parent Tony Stark, Pepperony - Freeform, Peter Parker Whump, Poor Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Sad, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Whump, Tony-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23280346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanyfandomsuhoh/pseuds/toomanyfandomsuhoh
Summary: Red was Tony's colour.A little oneshot of Tony's colour red and what he associates it with.
Relationships: Happy Hogan & Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> 2nd fanfiction!!!
> 
> I think this one was good, if not kinda sad. This is inspired by 2 emojis lollllll.
> 
> Eh well, enjoy :)))))
> 
> Tumblr: toomanyfandomsuhoh

Tony loved red.

Red was Happy's boxing gloves. It was also the colour of the Ferrari he bought Rhodey. And it was the beautiful strawberry red on Pepper's hair. Red was the people he cared about, the ones he protected so fiercely.

Red was Iron Man. The trademark Iron Man colour. And with Iron Man, he never felt so free. Gliding in the skies, away from everything. Iron Man red brought safety and reassurance. Iron Man red was a part of him.

Red was also Spiderman. The reckless, selfless hero that Queens loved so much. But most of all, red was Peter Parker. The kid he loved so much. Red was the hoodie he left at the penthouse, discarded on a chair at the dining table. Red was the colour of Peter's pen and notebook, splayed all over Tony's lab table, but Tony never seemed to mind. Red was the words engraved in the mug Peter gave him on Father's Day, saying 'World's Best Dad' (Tony and Peter both cried, a lot. They were a mess, cuddling together. Pepper took a lot of pictures). Red was warmth, love and home. Red was Peter, red was his son.

And all that red was taken away with one single snap. And Tony had been powerless to stop it. If he had just pushed a bit more, trained a bit harder, upgraded the suit a bit better, then maybe... he could have stopped it. But it was too late. Nothing mattered anymore, for his red faded in one agonising moment. His everything was gone.

Sitting on the cold hard ground of Titan, cradling the ashes on the ground with a calloused hand, was the battered Tony Stark.

With that, all the red in Tony faded away, the bitter irony of similarity with Peter's death, leaving a tattered, broken, rusted brown.


End file.
